Half Boss
by Winterferns
Summary: Once upon a time, in a futuristic AU setting, there lives a young antisocial, gamer girl that everybody ignored. One day, she receives a game called Second Chance. Receiving a new name and look, this girl sets out to make new friends in the cyberworld. Her name? Sawada Tsunayuni. Her alias? Decimo. And the twist? Decimo is a guy. femTsuna x All, Rated T for vulgarty


**Summery:** Once upon a time, in a futuristic AU setting, there lives a young antisocial, gamer girl that everybody ignored. One day, she receives a game called Second Chance. Receiving a new name and look, this girl sets out to make new friends in the cyber world. Her name? Sawada Tsunayuni. Her alias? Decimo. And the twist? Decimo is a guy.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did, Bermuda won't look like what he currently looks like, and Checker-face will be completely predictable and not troll us. =_=**_

**Ciao there~! Winterferns here!  
**

**This is an story based loosely off of the Taiwanese manga or manhua 1/2 Prince. I thought it was okay, it reminded me a little of .hack, but all the honorifics and puns where Chinese and I thought it was pretty cool. But that is my opinion. Well some of the story is going to follow how the story goes in 1/2 Prince, but I will fabricate a lot of off of my crazy imagination. Happy reading~! **

* * *

The bell rang, its high-pitched buzz signaled the end of another school day. Students scurried towards the door and flowed out of the gate to continue with their after-school lives. The teacher sighed as he closed his laptop and gathered all of his teaching materials. He slowly walked out of the classroom carrying them into the staff room.

The classroom was like any other classroom in Japan. All the desks were lined up in straight, even rows, all the desks were cleared from any scribbles and random markings. The windows by the side of the classroom displayed a view of the school yard with a proud sakura tree planted in the middle. Underneath the sakura tree stood a burnette. She stiffened a sigh as she stared up at the aged tree. _Another day, another year. Looks like I am leaving this school without any special memories as well._

The brunette girl slowly settled off towards the Sky Tram Station when a boy stopped her. "Just one second, Gamer-Tsuna."

The brunette girl frowned at the boy. "What is it Mochida-san?"

The Kendo Captain grinned. "Gamer-Tsuna, do you know they've released the new game today?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Really?"

Mochida smirked. "Well, it is a MMORPG and I really envy the girls on those types of games."

Tsuna glared at him caught off guard by the sudden change of the topic. "Why?"

"Well, the girls just have to look extremely pretty and skip around. Next thing you know, you have guys to protect you all along the way until you are strong enough to walk around on your own."

Tsuna shook her head and walked along the busy streets and stopped at the Sky Tram station. "Goodbye Mochida-san."

Mochida trailed a little after calling. "Hey, I'm just stating the facts! Any girl has it easy on those type of games, that includes very un-cute girls such as yourself, Gamer-Tsuna!"

Tsuna ignored him as she walked into the Sky Tram station. She turned to one side to see a group of girls chattering among themselves. They were carrying school bags and were clutching magazines, each one giggling while gazing into the contents of the pages. The brunette turned her gaze towards the monitor which was flashing on the news of the incoming Sky Tram.

The Sky Tram descended from above and landed on the ground with a gentle hiss. Passengers streamed out of the Tram to get to each of their individual destinations. The brunette waited patiently before she boarded the Tram herself. She stared out of the window as the Tram lifted into the sky and streaked off to its the next destination. She surveyed the city below her.

The technology within the city was incredible, there was a sudden technology jump in human society, and within a decade, many of the countries have completely re-modified themselves. It was actually thanks to several scientists and inventors that technology has advanced so quickly. Tsuna sighed and closed her eyes and tried to imagine what life was like without all the technology in the city. She closed her eyes and pictured a smiling four-year-old laughing as she ran across the yard. "Otou-san!" She laughed as she ran into her father's waiting arms. The said man scooped her up into his arms and grinned at her, planting a big kiss on her forehead. The little girl giggled as her Otou-san's whiskers tickle her face.

Tsuna frowned at the memory. When was the last time she met her father? He was always busy with his job and was always traveling between countries. She frowned at the thought of the man. She was jolted out of her memory when the Tram announced her stop. She gathered her things and hurried off of the Tram. She stepped off the platform and watched the Sky Tram lift off and head off into its next destination. She sighed and turned away from the platform, setting off down the quiet streets of her hometown. She walked down the street and turned to a simple house. She walked up to the door and opened it. "Kaa-san, I'm home!" She called into the house.

"Tsu-chan! How was your last day in Middle School?" Nana Sawada asked as she stuck her head out of the kitchen.

The brunette sighed and slipped on her house slippers. "Kaa-san, it's my turn to make dinner today."

Nana frowned. "Sawada Tsunayuki! You just graduated from Namimori Middle! Let _me _cook this time. You can rest until I call you for dinner."

"Kaa-san, what can I do in the first place? I don't have any homework, I don't feel like going outside, and I don't feel like playing any of my games right now." Tsuna sighed.

Nana smiled and clapped her hands together. "That is great Tsu-chan! Guess what? I bought you a new gaming system! You know, the newest invention from the Bovino Corp.?" She asked enthusiastically. "I believe it is called the Dream**.**Reality."

Tsuna dropped her schoolbag in horror. "Kaa-san! That is super expensive! When did you get enough money to get that?"

Dream**.**Reality was the newest gaming system out on market. It was both expensive and popular. Many gamers with the pocket money had spent the night in front of the store in order to obtain one of these machines. Not only Dream**.**Reality had the best graphics and sound, it made the games feel real. Many critics have rated this gaming station as a 20 out of 10 on the chart of amazement. Dream**.**Reality was basically 90% real. If you tripped and fell in the game, you will feel a sting on your knee. If you are admiring the view, you can feel the breeze in your face and the scent of the flowers waft to your nose. Dream**.**Reality- the ultimate gaming experience.

Nana smiled and waved her hand absently. "Don't worry Tsu-chan. We have plenty of money and I got it as a prize from the Super Vongola Shopping Sale event," She clapped her hands together excitedly. "Tsu-chan, why don't you try it out? They also gave us a game to go with it. You get a special gift once registering onto the game!"

Tsuna sighed, "Kaa-san."

Nana broke into a grin. "Tsu-chan, don't try to fool me, I know that you love gaming. Go on, give it a try. I've already set it up in your room! Believe it or not, it was really simple to set it up! It even has a portable adapter that allows you to take the system everywhere you go!" She pushed her protesting daughter up stairs and lead her to her room.

Tsuna sighed as she scanned the instructions manual for the game. The game is called Second Chance, it was a fantasy Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game, also known as a MMORPG. She read the back out loud. "This is your chance! This is when you can be whoever you want be, do whatever you want to do, and go out on an adventure! Come and join the thousands of people who have gathered together to experience the new adventures of the new world. " She glared at the description. "I hate these types of games. I rather play one person games, social games aren't my style."

Nana giggled at her daughter's annoyance. "Tsu-chan! You act so independent, so much like a guy! It makes your Mama sad."

Tsuna sighed. _Since when did disliking a game mark you as a guy? _"Fine, Kaa-san, to make you happy, I'll play this until dinner and then decided whether I want to continue this game or not." She was rewarded with a quick hug from her mom.

"Have fun Tsu-chan!" She smiled, she turned around and headed downstairs. "We will have a feast to ourselves tonight!"

Tsuna shook her head as she watched her mom's retreating figure. She picked up the headphone and goggles and stretched out on her bed. She turned on the system and felt herself feel drowsy. She closed her eyes and let the technology whisk her off into the cyber world.

_**Loading...**_

_**Logging onto the Server...**_

_**Creating Account...**_

_**New Member Registered! **_

_**Welcome to Second Chance!**_

Tsuna blinked and found herself standing in a pitch-black room. _Where am I?_ She turned around in circles of confusion. She heard a soft _ping_ and she whipped around as saw a girl sitting calmly on a floating recliner. The girl gave her a small smile.

"Hello! Welcome to the Character Creation Station! Allow us to synchronize your system with the game."

Tsuna didn't complain as they ran a couple tests to sync the game.

"First off, I am going to go over some of the rules. There is a no-weapon policy in certain cities to prevent all out wars throughout Second Chance. When you "die" you will be sent to a re-birth point and you will lose a level. Your character is set to resemble you in one way or another in order to make the game as real as possible. Once you create your character, you cannot change its appearance, race, or name, so choose wisely. You are set with one primary flame type, but you can learn skills and pick up other flame types along the course of the game. Now, I am going to help walk you through the creation of your avatar. Do you have any question?" The girl continued.

"Um, yeah, where do I start?" Tsuna asked, overwhelmed by the information.

"Well, first off, we have do is scan for your flame type!" The girl smiled brightly.

"Okay, but what is a flame type?" Tsuna asked confused.

The girl giggled a little. "I see that you didn't read all of the information, no worries," she added when seeing Tsuna's disappointed face. "A lot of people don't do that. Flames is the essential part of Second Chance. Flames is like your supply to power and is supplied by your resolve and will."

"Okay, so what is my flame?" Tsuna asked.

"Let's see, first you need to stand on the platform."

"What plat- oh." Tsuna turned to see a platform rise from the ground. She slowly go on to the said platform and squeaked in surprise once the platform started to glow. Tsuna looked at the girl in confusion. She almost fell in surprise when a screen popped up in front of her. "What happens next?" She asked staring at the girl in her floating chair.

"Please answer all the questions truthfully." The girl said with a grin on her face.

Tsuna sighed as she selected all her answers and frowned at the ridiculous questions. "Is this a personality quiz?"

The girl smiled. "In a way, now that you have finished your questions, let's evaluate it to see what flame you are!"

Tsuna watched as the floor started to flash in different colors. _This is a little stupid. _"How long will it take?"

"Oh, don't worry, it will only take a second. Look!" She pointed at the platform and Tsuna noticed that the floor of the platform was flashing in between different colors. Red, green, yellow, purple, indigo, and blue- these colors continued to flash until it landed on another color- orange.

The girl's eyes widened while Tsuna blinked in confusion. "Okay, I am orange, what does that mean?"

"Y-you are a Sky! Wow, I never thought I will see a Sky in person! It is my lucky day!" She clapped her hands her face lit up in happiness.

"A what?" Tsuna was beyond confused as she watched the girl smile and talk to herself.

The girl looked up from her musing. "Oh, I am sorry, I guess I should explain to you about flame types."

"You think?" Tsuna muttered sarcastically.

The girl giggled. "You act so much like a guy! I guess that means you are a tomboy or something like that." Tsuna stared at her. _Since when did sarcasm mark you a guy?_ "Anyways, let's see," She typed away on a keyboard that appeared out of nowhere. "Ah, here it is!" A screen popped up the title read Sky. The screen displayed a picture of a clear orange flame, burning like liquid gold. "Sky flames are very rare, and it represent harmony and the people with Sky flames are the best candidates for leaders, because they get along with many people." The girl supplied helpfully.

Tsuna nodded and watched the slideshow of the pictures. The girl continued her lecture. "There isn't a lot known about the Sky flame, so far, I could only name about twenty people who as the Sky flame." Tsuna looked up at her.

"Wow, this is a really rare flame then. So why do I need a flame in the first place?"

The girl opened another window. "Flames are used in battle and help aid you when you are in a pinch. The Sky flames propriety is harmony, in other words, petrifaction. So in battle, it neutralizes many effects and lessens or cancels many attacks." She suddenly clapped her hands together. "Okay, now back to character creation!" She started to rapidly type on her keyboard.

An avatar popped up in front of her. The character was a human and had her light brown locks of hair, her facial structure and warm chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a simple white shirt and grey sweatpants. She looked okay, a little plain, normal but plain.

"You can now pick your race, you may choose from many different types of races. It can range from the regular human into an elemental spirit, from a beast into an elf. Choose wisely, because once you make the final adjustments, they are there forever."

Tsuna nodded and stared critically at her character. The talk with Mochida started to echo in her head, particularly the last couple sentences as Tsuna walked away. _"Hey, I'm just stating the facts! Any girl has it easy on those type of games, that includes very un-cute girls such as yourself, Gamer-Tsuna!" _

"Hey, can I be more masculine?" It annoyed her beyond relief that Mochida thought girls needed some extra protection. _Sexist jerk, I'll show him._ Tsuna snarled in her mind.

The girl looked surprised. "You want to be a guy? You know it is easier being a girl, you can get free stuff from guys when you gave them a cute look or something."

Tsuna tried to ignore the painful words that struck a nerve.

"Please." Tsuna asked, no, demanded. "Just make me a guy!"

The girl giggled. "Okay, wait a second. I need to confirm it with the higher-ups." The girl closed her eyes. Tsuna looked around awkwardly. About three minutes later, the girl opened her eyes. "Okay, the higher-ups said that there weren't any rules with having your gender switched. _And_ you did win the exclusive code from the Vongola Super Sale, so they decided to grant you this wish."

Tsuna's avatar burst into a ray of light. Tsuna shielded her eyes from the light. She opened her eyes to reveal the avatar. He had fluffy brown hair that stuck up a little with warm chocolate brown eyes. Tsuna scrutinized the avatar. _He looks so cute._ She thought to herself, but then another thought popped into her mind. _Wait, if I look like this as a human guy, then what will I look like as an Elf? _Tsuna smirked to herself. _I want to see that. _

"Can you make me an Elf?" She asked the Game Monitor.

The girl nodded and tapped a couple keys. The avatar busted into another ray of light. Tsuna shielded her eyes away from the sudden onslaught of light. When she looked back, her jaw dropped. In front of her was a young elf, his face seemed more angular and mature, his soft hair stuck up like it was defying gravity, pointed ears poked out of the fluffy mess. He opened his eyes reveal two sunset orange eyes, staring at her with an calculative expression.

The girl squeaked in surprise. "Now I know why you wanted to be a guy. He is so hot~! If I knew any better, I would be your in-game girlfriend!"

Tsuna stood gaping at her male counterpart. "That is me? He's, he's-!"

The girl clapped her hands together. "Okay, his race is officially an elf!"

Tsuna looked up at the GM. "Huh?"

"And hair color is officially brown."

"Wait, what?"

"Eye color is orange."

"Huh? Wait, isn't this my character?"

"Flame type is Sky!"

"Hey!"

"Arrival point, Jungle Base!"

"Arrival point? Wait! Don't start choosing!"

"And now for the name!"

"Don't I get to choose?" Tsuna begged.

"I remember that in Italian, the word Tenth means Decimo, so, your name is officially Decimo!"

Tsuna face palmed. "Where did you get that name in the first place?"

The girl smiled. "It sounds cool. It matches your character! So,-" She pressed the enter key. "Congratulations on your character creation! Now get ready to jump into the world of Second Chance!"

"Hey." She felt her head ring as she and Decimo begun to fuse. "W-what?"

"Don't forget to PM me! My name is Fiorellino! Don't forget it!"

"HEY! What the he-"

_**Loading...**_

_**Standby...**_

_**Arriving at Jungle Base...**_

_**Game Start!**_

"..."

"Hey, who's this kid?" One voice asked.

"Dunno, he's been out for a while." Another voice answered.

"He looks like a rookie." A third voice chimed.

Decimo let out a groan. "Urgh."

"Hey, he is up."

"Kid are you okay?"

Decimo sat up and tentatively felt his head. He blinked several times and gazed up at the other people. "Who are you?" He asked neutrally.

He gazed around the room and found out he was in a infirmary-like room. There were cots lining up against the wall, curtains drawn to allow privacy. Decimo turned his gaze to the three men standing in front of him. The three men looked like they've just been promoted into some new position. They looked Decimo over and one of the guys finally decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hey, welcome to Second Chance. We started the game about four hours ago."

Decimo looked at them and finally deemed them safe, his face calm as always. However, Inner Decimo/Tsuna was in a minor mental breakdown. _Where the heck am I? What am I supposed to do? Is there some kind of ultimate plot to this? I am so confused!_

Decimo stood up and brushed himself off. "...Now someone tell me, where am I?"

The guys gave him a weird look. "Didn't you want to end up in the Jungle Base?"

Decimo snorted. "As if." He sighed. Inner Decimo/Tsuna was crying on the inside. _Curse that GM! Why am I doomed with this fate? I hate bugs! And guess what? I end up in the Jungle Base. __**Jungle**__ Base!_

One of the guys gave him a strange look. "Hey are you okay?"

Decimo gave them a strained smile. "I am fin-"

"Colonello! Get over here! Don't you dare run away from training!"

"Make me, kora!"

"Get back over here you-" Insults started to fly through the air. The other trainees started to break into a cold sweat. They muttered their excuses and immediately cleared out of the area. Decimo arched one of his eye brows. He watched as a blond man wearing an army uniform came crashing into the Infirmary.

"Quick! Distract that crazy woman, kora!"

Decimo looked at the blond man in confusion when a woman kicked down the door to the Infirmary. The woman had long blue hair with a burn scar on one side of her face. She was carrying a rather heavy looking rifle and had a giant centipede circling around after her. Her hazel eyes locked onto the cowering man. "Colonello! Get back into the training room befo-" She noticed the petite brunette that the blonde man was hiding behind, whose name was probably Colonello. "Who are you? State your rank!"

Decimo gave her an uneasy smile. "Um, I am new here, so may I ask you are you?"

The woman's eye gleamed. "So you are new huh?"

Colonello looked up at Decimo. "You are new, kora?" He looked partially relieved and partially fearful.

Decimo gave him an uneasy smile. "Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

Colonello gulped audibly. "W-well-"

The woman marched up and grabbed Decimo. "Come on, you're coming with me."

Decimo looked started. "Eh? Where are we going?"

The woman glared at him. "You are to address me as Leader. My name is Lal Mirch and Colonello and I are the GMs of the Jungle Base."

Decimo looked slightly peeved. "You told me who you are, but where are we going."

Lal gave him a death glare and Colonello looked at Decimo like he grew another head. Lal shoved him ahead of him. "Training, what else? Watch your mouth when you speak, you are addressing a leader."

Colonello suddenly started to grinned at Lal. She turned and glared at him. "What? _Bastardo_?"

Colonello waved his hand around. "Nothing, you are just rather soft on this rookie, kora. So what is it now? _Colpo di fulmine? _(Literal: Struck by Lightning. Italian slang: Love at first sight?) I am in grief." He clutched his chest in mock pain. "I thought I was _the one, _kora."

Lal swung at him. "Idiota. Watch what you say!" Her face flushed in embarrassment.

Colonello laughed as he dodged her swipe. "Ah, Lal, _ti amo tantissimo, _kora.(I love you so much.)

Lal sent a spinning kick at him which Colonello caught the leg and lean forward, planting a quick peck on her left cheek before he ran down the hallway, laughing all the way. Lal stood there, her face completely red. She turned to the still confused Decimo. "Come there! We are going to do some training." She barked.

Decimo was confused as ever. "Wait, what language was that? What training? What the heck is with this game? Um, hello?"

"Don't ask questions! Let's boost your level now!" Lal snapped as she dragged Decimo into a room. "You can find weapons soon enough. Just use your hands for now." She shoved him into a room.

"Wait, weapons? We are fighting? What are we fi-" Decimo stopped when he heard a low menacing growl. He slowly turned around to see three sleek figures slink towards him. Decimo gulped. "What is this?"

A speaker crackled and an automatic voice played. _"Welcome to the training room, where we pit you with several monsters of Second Chance. Current monsters- Storm Wolves, level 2."_

The wolves snarled, red flames licked hungrily at their pelts. Decimo maintained his poke-face, however Inner Decimo/Tsuna was screaming her head off. _Oh my God! What am I going to do? I'm going to be eaten alive! _Decimo sized up the situation. There were three wolves, and all of their pelts are covered with Storm Flames. Decimo fell into a defensive stance. "Whose first?" He smirked cheekily, sounding way more confident than he felt.

The wolves snarled in response. One of them launched itself at Decimo. Decimo lifted his arm to protect his throat. He bit back a yelp as the wolf's fangs sunk into his arm. He used his foot and kicked the wolf off of him. The wolf let go with a yelp and jumped back.

"_Storm Wolf loses 4 health points. Decimo loses 10 health points." _The automatic voice called out.

Decimo felt the pain shock his arm. He growled and glared at the wolves. "You'll pay for that." He lashed out one of his legs, just like how Lal took a swing at Colonello, and sent one of the wolves flying across the room. He then dodged as one of the other wolves lunged out at him. He whipped out his leg and struck the wolf in the side. The automatic voice chimed again. "_Storm Wolf loses 15 health points. Storm Wolf loses 10 points." _

Decimo turned to glare at the wolves as they re-grouped. He lifted his uninjured arm. "Who's next?" His eyes gleaming.

…

Lal watched the monitor critically. She was rather surprised by the progress the new Rookie was making. Colonello slipped in next to her and let out a low whistle. "He's not scared of those Storm Wolves. Normally, people will be running around, screaming their heads off. "

Lal nodded in agreement then reached for a button. Colonello looked panicked. "Woah, Lal, you aren't going that far are you?"

Lal glared at him. "Do you want it to be him or you?"

Colonello shrunk away and made a silent prayer for the Rookie's sanity and well-being.

…

Decimo sent the finishing kick to the last Storm Wolf and let out a sigh of relief. The automatic voice chimed. "_Decimo defeated Storm Wolf (x3) and gained a new level~! Decimo: level 2. Health plus 6. Strength plus 3. Speed plus 3. Stamina plus 3. Learned new skills: Kick and Taunt." _ Inner Decimo/ Tsuna let out the breath she was holding. But she immediately stiffened when a buzzing started to resonance through the Training Room.

"_Warning. Warning. Level 10 Mist Leopard entering arena. Low-leveled players stand clear. Warning. Warning."_

Decimo looked around. "Um, can somebody show me the way out? Please?" He watched as the Mist Leopard start to form. It's snowy grey and white pelt was coated with a ghostly, mist-like flame. "I guess that's what Mist flames look like." Decimo laughed nervously.

The Mist Leopard stretched out its body, claws unsheathed, a cold glimmer in its eyes. It coiled itself into a spring, the tail twitching in anticipation. Decimo backed towards the door, once reaching it, he found something that made his blood run cold. It was locked. He was trapped with some over-leveled Leopard that is out for his blood.

Decimo leapt out of the way just as the Leopard's claws crunched into the space where he once stood. The automatic voice chimed in a rather annoying fashion. _"Decimo evaded the attack." _

The Mist Leopard wasn't pleased by this and let out a roar. Decimo flinched as he backed away. He inched his way around the room's parameters, eyeing the beast carefully. Inner Decimo/ Tsuna was shrieking at the top of her voice. _Somebody get me out of here! Oh my god, I am going to die!_

Decimo ducked as the Leopard swung one of its paws out at him. The tail however whipped out at him and caught him in his midsection which sent him flying across the room and landed into a wall with a sickening crunch. _"Decimo took 30 damage." _

Decimo let out a groan. _They weren't kidding about feeling pain on this game station. It _**HURTS**. The Mist Leopard was insanely strong as well, it has cut his health down to the point where he could barely stand. He tried to get up when he felt something crunch onto his torso. He looked up to see the Mist Leopard already on him, fangs bared and poised for the kill. Adrenaline started to pump into him. _I need to get out of here, fast. _Easier said than done.

…

Lal was entering codes into the Training Room computer as fast as she could. She was alarmed by the fact that she had just pitted him with _the_ most difficult training monster they had. She cursed to herself. She was going to increase the amount of monsters, not throw him at something over leveled. This is going to reflect badly on the company if he "dies" in a training room. He stood no chance, regardless to whatever flame he has. The only flame type that could potentially save him now was Sky flames, but virtually nobody had that flame type as at the beginning of the game. She kicked the monitor, but none of the codes were accepted. "Grr, Colonello. We are going in."

Colonello looked as the Mist Leopard sent the Rookie flying into the wall. "We don't have much time, looks like it's ready for its finishing attack."

Lal grabbed her rifle. "Let's go."

Colonello nodded. Things were about to get messy and they hoped a Sun Flame user was ready for a daunting task. Together, they headed out of the monitoring room and charged down the hall.

…

Decimo gazed into the Leopard's eyes. It's cold eyes reflect his orange ones. Decimo closed his eyes, accepting his fate. That was when Inner Decimo/ Tsuna slapped herself. _Get a grip. You are not going to die from some overgrown cat. Fight with your dying will! _

Right after she thought of that, Decimo felt a calming effect that seemed to flow throughout his body. The effect seemed rage throughout his body. He felt the weight of the Leopard vanish off of him and he opened his eyes. The Leopard was backed into a corner, fur raised in tension. Decimo looked down at himself and let out a yelp of surprise. He was surrounded by a raging inferno of orange flames. "S-sky." He mumbled, remembering what the GM told him at the beginning of his character creation. Slowly, he lifted one of his arms to watch as the flames start to dance in the palm of his hand.

A low growl made him focus back at the Mist Leopard in the room. The Leopard seemed more cautious when its prey suddenly started to spew out an abnormal amount of flames. Decimo stared calmly into the Leopard's eyes. "Let's try to get this over with." He growled, the flames around him flared. The Leopard snarled and crouched into a spring.

Inner Decimo/ Tsuna was working overtime trying to figure how to catch the Leopard off guard. _If I dodge there then..._ Before she could finish her thought, the Leopard sprung at her. Decimo suddenly seemed to see everything in slow motion. He ducked underneath the Leopards outstretched claws and out of the way of its fangs. He reached up and planted his hand on the Leopard's side, the Sky Flames pulsed and started to scorch its fur. The Leopard let out a pained roar as its pelt slowly started to solidify and weigh it down. It fell to the ground, trying to stand. The petrifaction didn't stop there, it slowly started petrify the rest of the Leopard's body. The Leopard twisted and snarled, trying to get rid of the stone that was slowly devouring it, completely ignoring its earlier target. Decimo watched in morbid fascination as the Leopard was finally starting to be consumed by the petrifaction. It slowly turned its head towards Decimo and let out a low growl before it became a complete statue. Decimo slowly took a shaky step towards the Leopard Statue.

He reached out a hand to touched the stone face when Lal kicked down the door and opened fire into the room. Decimo dodged out of the way just as a spray of bullets came his way, just as the bullets hit the Leopard Statue and it crumbled to dust. The announcer pinged on. _"Mist Leopard was defeated. Decimo leveled up~! Decimo: level 3. Health plus 6. Strength plus 2. Stamina plus 2. Speed plus 2. Flames plus 3. Learned new skill: Resolve. Flame abilities unlocked. "_

Lal raised an eyebrow. "You gained three points in flames, _and _unlocked your flame abilities? That is a lot faster than most of the Rookies. They unlock them around level five. Are you hacker or something?"

Decimo started to break out in cold sweat at the glare of his new "superior". He gave her an uneasy smile. "N-no Ma'am. I-I don't know h-how it happened. I just got scared and the flames appeared." He mumbled.

Colonello came running in with a young elf-maiden* and let out a low whistle. "Your hands are a mess, kora. Did you summon flames without a weapon?"

Decimo looked down at his hands and found them slightly charred. The young woman came running up to him and smacked him on the head. "There you are Decimo! I told you to PM me once you got into the game!"

"E-eh? Your are that-"

The young woman started to drag him out of the training room when Lal stopped them. "Here, it's the rewards you go from the Storm Wolves and a box weapon from the Mist Leopard. I'll let this one slide, for now."

"Eh, ah, thanks." Decimo sputtered as he accepted the things handed to him. The young woman continued to drag him away. "Eh, w-wait a minute!"

"This way!" She pulled him towards the infirmary and muttered. "My brother is online right now, so he can heal you right now."

"Wait, your, Fiorellino, am I right?"

Fiorelino smiled and hummed to herself. "Yeah~! He remembers me!"

Decimo stared at her for a while then glanced around the infirmary. "You said that your brother is online. Who is he?"

Fiorelino giggled. "Onii-chan is a little loud, he's is Lionpuncher."

Decimo raised an eyebrow. "I see..."

"Oh by the way, please don't tell anybody that I am a GM, okay? I am a hidden GM so I can catch hackers and glitches easier than the regular GMs, it's a secret, okay?"

Decimo nodded. "Okay."

Fiorelino squealed and hugged him. "Thank-you~!"

"What is EXTREMLY this?" A voice suddenly thundered.

Decimo and Fiorelino looked up to see a heavy-set lion-beast glaring at them. "Fiore, who is that?" He demanded.

"Ah, onii-chan, this is Decimo!"

"Hello." Decimo said softly and bowed slightly as a greeting. "It is nice to meet you, Lionpuncher-san."

Lionpuncher glared at the burnette then suddenly started to cry. "My little sister is finally growing up."

"Eh?" Decimo blinked and glance at Fiorellino, who was equally confused.

"You have finally found a boyfriend, I don't know if I should be happy or sad." Lionpuncher sobbed.

Decimo's eyes widened at his statement. "Ah, Lionpuncher-san there is a-"

"How long have you been going out?" Lionpuncher demanded.

Fiorelino's eyes widened. "Onii-chan! We aren't going out, yet. We are just friends!"

Decimo looked at her in confusion. "Yet?"

Lionpuncher stopped his glaring. "Oh. That is EXTREME!" He turned and pointed at Decimo. "We need to have a boxing match to the EXTREME!"

Decimo blinked and stared at him nonchalantly. Inner Decimo/ Tsuna sighed and face-palmed. "I'm sorry, Lionpuncher-san, I am unfortunately unable to fight with you right now. I am terribly sorry about that." He bowed politely.

Fiorelino suddenly grabbed onto Decimo. "Onii-chan, Decimo got hurt when he summoned his flames, do you mind healing his hands?"

Lionpuncher nodded his head. "That sounds extreme! Let's have an extreme look."

Decimo winced as he stared down at his hands. They were still slightly charred from summoning his flames at such an great intensity. Lionpuncher pulled out a ring and lit a flame. He started to spread the fire over Decimo's hands and he soon found that his hands were starting to heal. After a while, he moved his hands and found that it was completely healed and it didn't hurt at all. "Thank-you, Lionpuncher-san."

Fiorellino pushed Decimo slightly. "Just call him Onii-san, he won't mind, right?"

Lionpuncher nodded his head. "It is extremely fine, I don't mind to the extreme, you remind me of Fiorellino, so you are like a little brother to me!"

Decimo deadpanned. "Eh?"

Fiorellino giggled and tugged on Lionpuncher's arm. "Onii-chan~! I want to talk to Decimo, in _private_." She stressed the word "private" and Lionpuncher nodded his head in understanding.

"I'll be extremely in the training room."

Fiorellino squealed. "Okay~!" Once Lionpuncher left, she grew rather serious and turned back to Decimo. "Now, we need to talk about you."

Decimo's face scrunched up in confusion. "What about me?"

"First off, you are a girl who turned into a guy, that has never happened before, so please keep it a secret to save the game makers from getting bombarded with questions."

Decimo nodded but frowned slightly. "It will be very awkward when another girl tries to flirt with me though."

Fiorellino laughed. "Easy, I'm your in-game girlfriend! Now, nobody will flirt with you!"

Decimo deadpanned.

"Now," Fiorellino added, a sly smile on her face. "The second thing we need to worry about is that you are a Sky flame user. That is beyond rare and," She trailed off dramatically.

Decimo cocked his eyebrow. "And?"

Fiorellino clapped her hands together. "We are going to make a legacy! So you will be remembered and known for a long time!"

"I'm sorry, but what did you just say?" Decimo asked flatly.

"A legacy of Decimo, the great sky who accepts all!"

Decimo started at her and answered her in the most intelligent way he would possibly think of.

"Eh?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I wrote it. If you really want to, review and tell me what you liked and/or disliked about this story so far. Don't forget to tell me what you thought. It will be a major help to help me improve my writing skills. Have a great day!**

**Until next time, ciao~! **

**~Winterferns**


End file.
